


Покой

by Paranoiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019, baseball Little League
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Стайлз никогда не был фанатом бейсбола, как, впрочем и Тео.





	Покой

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст был написан под впечатлением от [Малой бейсбольной лиги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693394), которую [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi) написала для бонус-квеста ЗФБ :)

Стайлз никогда не был фанатом бейсбола. Его выбрал отец, решив, что физические нагрузки позволят сгладить СДВГ сына. Бейсбол, и правда, сделал Стайлза более дисциплинированным, внимательным и аккуратным, но его страстью так и не стал. Ноа просто забыл о том, какой его сын неуклюжий, и что бейсбол таких мальчишек, как Стайлз, ел на завтрак, обед и ужин. Так что пока Стайлз без особого энтузиазма размахивал битой, пытался поймать мяч в ловушку и бегал по полю, периодически пропахивая газон лицом, тренер давным-давно поставил на Стилински жирный крест.

Бейсбол, как и детство Стайлза, закончился в день смерти Клаудии. Он ещё проходил на тренировки на автомате несколько недель, но потом бросил. Если со своей ролью души компании, занозы в заднице и вечного запасного Стайлз смирился давно, то с чужой радостью, счастьем и восторгом не смог. Он просто не мог смотреть на то, как жизнь продолжается. Отец не сказал ему ни слова, и только Тео, с которым они иногда сталкивались в школе, спрашивал почему Стайлз бросил тренировки. Потом его сестра погибла, и Тео перестал задавать глупые вопросы. А потом пропал и сам.

В средней школе Скотт захотел играть в лакросс. Стайлз пошел вместе с ним просто за компанию. Не то, что бы ему не хватало этого: команды, нагрузок, тяжести биты, лежащей в ладони — стики были более длинными, тонкими и легкими — но было в этом что-то завораживающее. Что-то заставляющее Стайлза просыпаться по утрам на тренировки, отрабатывать броски по вечерам и таскаться со Скоттом в парк по выходным. Может быть он просто пытался вернуть ту легкость и беззаботность, которая была в его детстве. Ту веру, что всё, чего бы ты не захотел — можно достичь, если упорно работать. Может быть он просто надеялся, что однажды за ним после тренировки снова приедет мама.

Старшая школа надежд не оправдала и вместе со стиком на заднем сидении джипа Стайлз начал возить ещё и биту. Сначала ту, что позаимствовал у матери Скотта, потом ту, что купил сам. Он помнил чувство, которое возникло, когда он первый раз пробежался по древку пальцами, когда обхватил его ладонью. Тепло отполированного дерева, запах лака, фантомный шум толпы ребят, что стоят за ограждением и ждут, когда же питчер бросит мяч. Отец называл это ностальгией. Стайлз называл это покоем.

А потом приехал Рейкен. Что сказать, с ними обоими жизнь обошлась жестко. Тео не говорил, но Стайлз видел, что родителей в жизни старого товарища больше нет. Что, как и Стилински, он живёт тайнами, недомолвками и адреналином. Тео открыто улыбался, но в глубине его глаз Стайлз видел боль, гнев и усталость. Он знал, как они выглядят, не понаслышке: Стайлз видел их в зеркале каждое утро после смерти матери.

Всё закончилось закономерно: плохие парни сделали вид, что получили по заслугам, а добро с кулаками получило сатисфакцию и, конечно, по глупости своей плохих парней простило. Стайлза не было в этой реальности, когда Лиам выпустил Тео, но, увидев Рейкена после Дикой Охоты, Стилински даже бровью не повел. Что-то такое он и предполагал. Была в них обоих та жажда жизни и ярость борьбы, то, что заставляло их обоих продолжать драться даже в безнадежных ситуациях. Стайлз иногда спрашивал себя: не из-за этого ли они с Тео все те годы ходили на бейсбол. Не из-за этого ли они всё ещё живы.

Колледж Джорджа Вашингтона лакросс за вид спорта не считал, зато бейсбол был в почете. Так что Стайлз снова взял в руки биту, надел дурацкое трико и отправился на поле. Те два года, пока он боролся со всякой сверхъестественной хёрней, размахивая битой налево и направо, принесли свои плоды. Замах теперь получался плавным, но хлестким. Кисть, которую Стайлз в детстве всегда проворачивал, запарывая удар, окрепла. Глаза, привыкшие следить за малейшей переменой настроения сумасшедших оборотней и химер, без труда выхватывали начало броска и рассчитывали траекторию полета мяча едва ли не сами. Его тренер думал, что Стайлз получил спортивную стипендию. Стайлз только улыбался и говорил, что любил бейсбол с детства. Будь рядом Рейкен, он бы оценил шутку, но Тео заканчивал школу в Бикон-Хиллз.

Перед своим первым матчем за колледж он сидел в раздевалке и крутил в руках телефон. Сначала он думал позвонить отцу, потом Лидии, в конце-концов он чуть не набрал Скотта. В последний момент Стайлз успел нажать отмену и, наконец, понял, кого должен услышать.

— Привет. Узнал? 

— Слышал, ты сегодня играешь, — с места в карьер взял Тео.

— Похоже на плохую шутку, да? — с улыбкой ответил Стайлз.

— Типа того. Не убей кого-нибудь, а то тренер Фарсон прославится, давая интервью на кабельном. Он скажет, что ты был отбитым на голову ещё в Младшей Лиге.

— И будет прав.

— Был рад тебя услышать, — после паузы сказал Тео.

— Я тоже, — ещё одна пауза. — Я пойду, разминка через пять минут.

— Да, Стилински, — внезапно добавил Тео. — Забей мне местечко на скамейке.

— Заметано, — ответил с улыбкой Стайлз.

Он вышел на поле с битой на правом плече, словно это был просто ещё один вечер в Бикон-Хиллз. Он даже заработал хоум-ран в третьем иннинге и ободрительный свист тренера. 

Почти всю игру Стайлз не следил за полем, а слушал болтовню партнеров по команде, крики тренера и шум болельщиков на трибунах. Отец назвал бы это чувство ностальгией. Стайлз называл это покоем.  



End file.
